1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a baggage fastening device, and more particularly to a baggage fastening device for tightening or loosening a baggage.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional baggage fastening device in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 9 and 10 comprises a first snapping member 41, a second snapping member 40 detachably secured on the first snapping member 41 and having a first end formed with a first passage 401 and a second passage 402 spaced from the first passage 401 and a second end detachably inserted into and locked in a first end of the first snapping member 41, and a strap 5 mounted between the first snapping member 41 and the second snapping member 40 and having a first end formed with a fixed portion 50 fixedly attached on a second end of the first snapping member 41 and a second end formed with a movable portion 51 extended through the first passage 401 and the second passage 402 and protruded outward from the first end of the second snapping member 40.
In operation, after the strap 5 of the conventional baggage fastening device is enclosed around a baggage 60, the second snapping member 40 is locked on the first snapping member 41 to lock the baggage fastening device as shown in FIG. 9. Then, the movable portion 51 of the strap 5 is pulled outward and is retained by the second snapping member 40 so as to tighten the strap 5, thereby binding the baggage fastening device on the baggage 60, so that the baggage 60 is fastened and locked by the baggage fastening device to prevent the baggage 6 from being opened.
However, when the first snapping member 41 of the baggage fastening device is driven to move or pivot outward relative to the baggage 60 until the movable portion 51 of the strap 5 is parallel with the strap 5 as shown in FIG. 10, the movable portion 51 of the strap 5 is released from the second snapping member 40, so that the movable portion 51 of the strap 5 is moved backward as indicated by the arrows “B”, thereby loosening the strap 5 from the baggage 60. Thus, the baggage fastening device is loosened from the baggage 60 easily, so that the baggage fastening device is inoperative.
The closest prior art references of which the applicant is aware are disclosed in the Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 188582, 457855 and 514121.